I'll Be
by SassyGayNine
Summary: Blaine and his twin sister, Rosaline, are transferring to McKinley. Once she meets Santana, Rose forgets why she was so upset about the move in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine and Rosaline Anderson had always been close. They were twins so it was kind of natural, spending so much time together. As children, they held hands everywhere they went, mad each other finger paint masterpieces and played dolls together. As tweens, they shared every secret, stood up for one another, and cried together. However, once they got into their teens and high school, the world seemed desperate to tear them apart. Blaine had come out as gay, something Rosaline had suspected and accepted from her twin brother. However, the children at their school did not. After much harassing, their parents had Blaine transferred to Dalton Academy. Their parents did not want to leave their daughter in such a hostile environment for too long so she was transferred to Dalton's sister school not long after. So, two years after their respective moves Rosaline was a bit confused when their parents called them into the study on the second day of summer before their senior year of high school.

"Rosie, as you know, your brother has talked us about transferring from Dalton to McKinley." Their mother, Larissa, spoke as she sat on the edge of the desk. Rosaline nodded her head and looked over at her brother who sat next to her on the window seat of the big bay window. "Well, we're transferring you as well and we all need to head down there tomorrow to get all of the paperwork in order." Her eyes widened as she looked quickly between her mother and brother, needing further explanation. "Look, Rosie, I know how close you are to your brother and your father and I do not like having the two of you separated if we can prevent it. So, we thought it would be best if you went with him to McKinley." Rosaline shook her head and crossed her arms over top her chest. "I have friends and a life at Crawford! How can you just uproot me **right before** my senior year?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to his sister. He hated seeing her like this, upset and confused. He wanted to hug her but he knew that when she got like this she would just push him away and storm off. "Rosaline Alice," their mother's voice was firm, "I am the mother and you are the child. I'm not going to explain myself to you. You are going to McKinley, you're going to that meeting with us tomorrow with a smile on your face, and we're not going to discuss this any further. Got it?" She just nodded her head and got up from her seat, she rushed from the room and up the stairs in the hallway. Her feet carried her down the hall and around the corner before she pushed open the door to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Rosaline threw herself down on her yellow bedspread, grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. She took in a few shaky breaths and felt tears stinging her eyes. She was leaving Crawford, all because of her brother.

A knock came from her door and Rose groaned loudly, "Go away, _Blaine_." Her voice was slightly muffled but she knew that she had said it more than loud enough for him to hear, so she couldn't understand why he opened up the door. "Alice," Blaine spoke quietly as he shut his sister's bedroom door behind him. He got no response which caused him to sigh softly to himself. The bed sank under Blaine's weight and Rose squeezed her eyes tighter, fighting her tears. "Alice, please, don't be like this. Don't be mad at me." Rose groan, pulled the pillow off her face, sat up on her elbows and fixed her eyes on her brother. He felt a tug at his heartstrings seeing streaks from her tears stained on her face. She reached up and ran a thumb underneath both of her eyes, "I'm not mad at you, Blaine. I'm mad at mom and dad. I have friends at school, I have a _girlfriend_." Blaine's eyes widened at this news. "And, why may I ask, haven't I heard about this yet?"

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes at her only slightly older brother. "Yes, I'd tell you something like that after you flipped out when I told you that Jeff and I started dating last year." Blaine pulled one of his legs up and underneath and he turned to face his sister better, "That's different and you know it. Jeff is one of my friends. Who is this girl? Is she nice? What's her name?" Rose held her hand up to stop her brother's questions before she flopped back down on her bed. Blaine playfully hit his sister's shins repeatedly, trying to beat an answer out of her. Rose sat up and pushed his hands away, "Ah! Fine. You remember that girl I was sitting with when you came to visit last month?" Blaine thought about it for a second, "The red head?" She nodded and smiled softly, "That's Shelby. We've been together for almost two months." Blaine smiled and crawled up Rose's bed to sit next to her. He bumped his shoulder against hers. She smiled and blushed before pushing her should back against her brother's. "Look, Alice, I know you're not happy about this. But I'm sure you and Shelby can work it out. Besides, you know you're excited that we're going to the same school again."

"Shut up and go make out with your boyfriend," Rose laughed and leaned her head back against the headboard. "I would," Blaine sighed softly, "But, he's working at his dad's shop today." Rose shook her head and moved to rest it on top of her brother's shoulder, "Oh, poor baby."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rosaline walked side by side a few steps behind their mother. Their steps almost echoed in the empty halls of William McKinley High School. Blaine, since he had been in the building twice before, kept his eyes mostly facing forward. Rose, however, allowed her eyes to travel along the red lockers and the pale walls that she would be walking come the new school year. Soon their mother stopped outside of a wall of windows, that when Rose peered in saw an office where a small Indian man sat. "You two wait out here for a while, I'll go in and talk to Mr. Figgins." The Anderson twins nodded at their mother before she walked through the door and into the office. They both leaned up against a window and didn't say a word, they were both far too tired be in a school building during the summer time.<p>

Down the hall a voice could be heard. Rose turned her head to see two teenage girls walking down the hall, one holding a medium sized box and the other had a bag slung over her shoulder, talking to one another. They were both very pretty but one of them caught Rose's eye in particular; the Latina with long, flowing, black hair, a wide smile and long, gorgeous legs. As the duo approached the Latina noticed Rose and Blaine standing there, "Blaine Warbler." Her voice was smooth and firm. Blaine smiled at her and gave a small laugh, "Good morning, Santana. Hi, Brittany." The blond standing next to the girl Rose now knew was Santana smiled and waved at Blaine, before her face crumpled in confusion. "Isn't a warbler a bird? I thought he was a dolphin." Santana gave the girl's arm a pat and a small smile before turning back to the twins, "Who's the girl?"

Blaine scoffed a small laugh at the girl, "Oh, so polite. This is my twin sister, Al-, I mean Rose." Rose nodded at the two girls, but her eyes were focused on Santana, "Nice to meet you." Brittany smiled brightly at the girl but didn't say anything. Santana locked eyes with Rose and gave her a sly smirk, "Yeah. You too. What are the two of you doing here at 9 in the morning during the summer?" Blaine lifted his arm and slung it around his twin sister's neck and shoulders with a smile, "We're going to be at McKinley next year, we're here to get all of the paperwork and stuff done." Both Santana and Brittany smiled before excusing themselves, to head home. Rose leaned a bit forward to watch them leave, which resulted in Blaine smacking her arm, "Control your leering. _You have a girlfriend_."

"How do you know her?" Was all that Rose could say, obviously she had not heard her brother. Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face. Once Santana and Brittany, but mostly Santana, had left her line of sight Rose turned to face Blaine, expecting an answer to her question. "She's in glee club with Kurt. I met her at that party I went to." Rose nodded her head slowly, a slow, sly smile appearing on her face. Blaine crossed his arms tightly and glared at his sister, "No. You have a girlfriend. Leave her alone. Besides, she doesn't play for your team." Rose stared at her brother with a 'are you kidding me' look. Once realizing he was completely serious, Rose started to laugh. "Really, Blaine? She is a lesbian, 100% lesbian." Blaine was about to refute her statement just as their mother popped her head out of the door too Blaine's right, "Come on, kids. Mr. Figgins wants to see the two of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and her girlfriend, Shelby, were lounging on the floor in Rose's room one Friday afternoon very close to the end of the summer season just listening to music on Rose's iPod and enjoying the quiet time that they could spend together away from insane friends and family. Rose laid her head on Shelby's stomach as Shelby lazily ran a hand through Rose's wavy, dark, shoulder-length hair. "I can't believe your parents are making you transfer to McKinley just because Blaine is," Shelby's quiet voice spoke just over the soft sounds of Lady Gaga's _Speechless_ playing in the background. Rose shrugged her shoulders once and sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it. But, it doesn't affect us. We'll still see each other, right?" Shelby nudged the girl lying on top of her, signaling her to sit up. Both the girls sat up and looked at one another. Shelby reached out with her left hand and brushed a piece of hair back behind Rose's ear, "Right. We're still us. You going to a new school changes absolutely nothing."

A smile skimmed across Rose's pink lips before she leaned forward and pressed them firmly against Shelby's. Shelby smiled before putting a hand on the back of Rose's neck and moving to deepen the kiss. Rose shifted herself so her knees were on either side of Shelby's thighs just as she licked the other girl's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Shelby opened her mouth willingly as her hands came to rest on Rose's waist, gripping hard onto her purple tank top. The girls were so into their kissing they hadn't heard the door open and we're aware of someone else in the room until they heard Blaine's voice cut though the music and their own soft moans, "Whoa! Ah. Sorry." Rose quickly pulled away from her girlfriend's lips and covered her mouth with her hand. She tried to get off of Shelby but she held her in place. Blaine stood dumbfounded in the doorway, as if he lost all function of his brain.

"Can we help you, Blaine?" Rose's voice was stuck somewhere in between embarrassment and irritation. Blaine shook his head and cleared his throat, he was obviously embarrassed himself, "Yeah, mom wants us to go shopping for school supplies since we start in a week." Rose shook her head and leaned back, sitting on her heels while Shelby leaned her head forward, creating a curtain of red hair in order to shield herself from Blaine's eyes. "Right this very minute?" Rose questioned, biting the flesh of her full bottom lip which was a nervous habit of hers that Blaine recognized instantly. Rose looked down at her girlfriend then back up to her twin brother and nodded her head, "Okay, give us a minute. I'll say goodbye to Shelbs and then we can all go, alright?" Blaine just nodded and left the room quickly, shutting the door firmly behind him. Shelby flipped her hair back behind her and looked up into Rose's hazel eyes, "Well, that wasn't embarrassing or anything."

Rose smiled and ran hand though Shelby's hair as she pressed a kiss to her temple, "Just be thankful it wasn't one of my parents."

* * *

><p>The first day of school at McKinley came quickly and Rose begrudgingly sat in the front seat of her brother's car while he quickly ran inside The Lima Bean to get her, Kurt and himself coffee for the morning. Rosie rests her head on the window, wanting nothing more than to go home and go back to sleep. But, no, she was forced out of bed at six in the morning just to fit in this excursion to the coffee shop. Rosie silently thought about all the ways she should kill Blaine without leaving any evidence behind. Well, she thought that until he got back into the car and handed her a large white mocha cappuccino. Blaine put Kurt's coffee into the cup holder between the two of them and turned the car on so they could set off on the way to school.<p>

They arrived and Blaine found Kurt almost instantly, gave him his coffee and then the two of them dived into the wonderful world of mushy boyfriend love. Rose waved goodbye to them, though she thought they didn't notice, and made her way into the building, hoping to find her locker and her way to her first class. Rose located her locker and opened it with the combination that had been mailed to her house over the summer with ease. As she was situating her belongings inside the locker someone came up and leaned against the locker to her left. She turned her head to see Santana, the girl she had met at the beginning of summer standing there. "So, you and your brother really did decide to come here?" Rose nodded, took a sip of her coffee and shut her locker behind her.

"We're here. He's queer. Get used to it," Rose spoke in a dull, over tired voice. Santana let her eyes wander down Rose and she smirked, "Only him?" Rose took a sip of her coffee and looked over at the Latina with a hint of amusement in her eyes, "Half me. All him. Now, you could sit here and question me about my sexuality all morning or, you could tell me where I could find Mr. Hanes' Government class." Santana pushed herself off of the row of lockers and stood next to Rose, "I happen to have that class, too. Come with me." She turned on her heel and started to walk off. Rose sighed and followed behind her for two reasons: One, to get to class and two, to get a view of her butt as it swayed in front of her.

The two of them arrived in class and Santana sat down in an empty desk. She looked at the empty seat next to her and then up to Rose; she smiled and gave the chair a pat. Rose smirked and moved to sit next to her. "So," Santana said, pulling out a notebook and a pen, "Your brother was in his old schools glee club so I assume he'll try out for New Directions. But, what about you?" Santana smiled, the end of her pen placed on her cheek as she batted her mascara covered lashes at Rose. Rose merely shrugged, sure she thought about joining since she had been in the glee club at her other school as well but she wasn't one hundred percent sure yet. "Oh, come on, I can just imagine the big sound that comes out of that small body you've got there," Santana sent a wink at Rose that led the girl to believe that wasn't just a comment about her singing.

"I guess, you'll just have to wait and find out," Rose smiled at her and turned her attention to the front of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, now, We have Blaine's twin sister Rosaline," Mr. Schuester spoke as Blaine moved to take a seat next to Kurt with a smile plastered on his face. "It's Rose, actually," Rose said softly from beside the piano. Mr. Schue nodded and sat down in a chair in the back. Rose drew in a deep breath, feeling her heart banging against her rib cage. She smiled gently at the piano player, Brad, and he smiled back, beginning to play the song that she had chosen.<p>

"_When you got it, flaunt it__  
><em>_Step right up and strut your stuff__  
><em>_People tell you modesty's a virtue__  
><em>_But in the theatre modesty can hurt you_"

Blaine's eyes got wide as he realized exactly what song his sister was about it sing.

"_When you got it, flaunt it__  
><em>_Show your assets, let them know you're proud.__  
><em>_Your goodies you must push__  
><em>_Stick out your chest, shake your tush_."

And, she did exactly that. Not in an overly erotic way, just in a comical theater way.

"_When you got it, shout it out loud__.  
>Now, Rosie dance<em>."

Rose began to dance sweetly to the music but as it sped it so did her body movements. Blaine buried his head in his hands muttering something about when they were six and performed Lion King for their parents, why couldn't she do that? Kurt laughed and clapped shouting, "Get it, Rosie!" Everyone else in the room slowly got into it. Santana even let out a wolf whistle for the dancing girl.

"_When you got it, show it__  
><em>_Put your hidden treasures on display__  
><em>_Violinists love to play an E-string__  
><em>_But audiences really love a G-string__  
><em>_When you got it, should it!__  
><em>_Let the whole world hear vat you're about__  
><em>_Clothes may make the man__  
><em>_All a girl needs is a tan__  
><em>_When you got it, let it hang out!__  
><em>_Remember when Rosie dance_?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah!"

"_Rosie dance again_!"

More cheers and applause came from the room, except for Blaine who had burrowed his head into Kurt's should to shield his eyes from his sister's performance. Santana's eyes stayed glued to Rosie's dancing form, a smile on her face the whole time.

"When I was just a little girl in Sweden  
>My thoughtful mother gave me this advice<br>If nature blesses you from top to bottom"

Rose sat down in a chair, so her profile was visible to the class. She motioned to her chest and bottom at the words and smiled. Blaine whined into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt whistled.

"_Show that top to bottom, don't think twice__  
><em>_Now Rosie belt!__  
><em>_Don't think twice!__  
><em>_When you got it, share it_."

Rose stood up and smiled more.

"_Let the public feast upon your charms__  
><em>_People say that being prim is proper__  
><em>_But every showgirl knows that prim will stop her__  
><em>_If you got it, give it__  
><em>_Don't be selfish, give it all away__  
><em>_Don't be shy, be bold 'n' cute__  
><em>_Show the boys your birthday suit_."

At this Rose ran the backs of her hands up her sides and through her hair, adding a small little laugh. "Yeah, Rosie!" Once again, Kurt shouted.

"_When you got it, if you got it__  
><em>_Once you got it, shout out hooray_"

She held the note out until the end of the song. Once it was over the room applauded and she heard Santana say, "Oh, she is so in!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and everything. You guys are amazing.**

**Also, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of being back at school, it soon became a thing for a good portion of New Directions to meet at the Lima Bean for coffee after rehearsals. Blaine sat down at the table across from his sister and handed her an iced coffee drink while handing Kurt his usual latte with a light kiss on his cheek. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed at them, "You two are so cute it's almost sickening." Kurt's cheeks flushed but he didn't say anything. Blaine smiled at the blond girl and gently grabbed Kurt's hand underneath the table. Santana pulled a chair up and sat next to Rose on her left hand side and scoffed softly, "Are they like that at home, Rose? If they were I'd throw a book at them." Rose laughed at Santana and bumped her shoulder against the other girl while taking a sip from her cold drink. "I would if they ever emerged from Blaine's room."<p>

Santana smirked at the two boys across the table and wiggled her eyebrows, "Wanky." Finn sat down at the head of the table and shook his head, "Can we not use the word wanky when talking about my stepbrother and his boyfriend?" Brittany sat on the other side of Quinn, putting her next to Kurt, "Why is Kurt blushing? Can dolphin's blush?" Everyone kind of sniggered at her comment while Quinn quietly gave her shoulder a gentle pat. Brittany took a small sip of her coffee before jumping up in her seat slightly, as if remembering something highly important. "What's up, Britt-Britt?" Santana questioned before taking a slow, long sip of her own drink. Brittany took a look at Santana and her face suddenly fell. Her hands cupped her drink as her eyes focused on the table, "It's not all that important…" Her voice trailed off and everyone looked around the table entirely confused.

"What is it, boo?" Kurt asked, turning is head to look at Brittany. She sighed and gave a small smile, "Artie and me got back together." Her voice was soft but everyone smiled and congratulated her. Everyone, that is, except for Santana; who muttered something about having to leave and got up from the table rather quickly and headed towards the exit. Rose looked around at everyone else's confused looks before excusing herself and walking out of the shop after Santana with both of their drinks in her hands. Once she stepped outside her eyes scanned the immediate area until they landed upon the Latina girl she had been searching for sitting on a bench at the far left end of the parking lot. Rose walked quickly towards her and reaches her hand that held Santana's coffee in front of the girls face, "Hey." Rose's voice was quiet but loud enough for her to hear and look up at the petite girl standing there.

Santana reached out and grabbed her drink from Rose's hand and motioned to the empty spot next to her on the bench. Rose nodded and sat down, staring straight across the parking lot. "You have feelings for Brittany and you're upset that she got back together with Artie," Rose stated, not bothering to look at Santana. A gentle sniff came from Santana, "She said she loved me. She said she loved me and she gets back together with that stupid _boy_," Santana sighed and looked over at Rose suddenly realizing what she had actually said, "How did you know? Am I that obvious?" Rose gave a small chuckled, leaned back against the bench and crossed her legs before looking over to Santana, "Only to someone who's been there." Rose noticed how tears welled behind Santana's deep brown eyes so she reached out and grabbed onto her hand. Their fingers laced and Santana moved closer and laid her head on Rose's shoulder.

Rose felt a tear drop fall on her shoulder. She sighed; put down her iced coffee and reached out with her free hand to push back some of Santana's hair before she planted a comforting kiss on her hairline. The two of them sat there in basic silence, except for Santana's frequent sniffles. Rose allowed her head to rest on top of Santana's and her eyes traveled across the parking lot in front of them. An all too familiar car quickly peeled out of a parking spot near the entrance of The Lima Bean. Rose's eyebrow furrowed just a bit at the sight. However, the thought and the car were pushed out of her head when Santana sat up and wiped underneath her eyes with a thumb. "Thanks for sitting out here with me, Rose. It really means a lot to me," Santana spoke softly. Rose nodded and the sat in further silence for a moment until Santana swore under her breath, "Britt drove me here; I don't think I can sit in a car with her to get home."

"I'll go get the keys from Blaine; He's going to Kurt's house anyway. I can take you home."

* * *

><p>After dropping Santana off at her house, Rose returned to her house to find Shelby's car parked out front of the house and she was sitting on the front steps. Rose parked her own car, turned off the engine and grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat as she moved to get out of the car. She strolled over to her seated girlfriend and smiled down at her, "Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" Shelby stood up with a smirk that Rose knew all too well; that smirk of Shelby's always made something deep within Rose's stomach do a small flip. "Can't a girl stop by to see her gorgeous girlfriend without any reason other than to do this?" Shelby took a step forward, pushed Rose's backpack onto the ground and planted a firm kiss on her.<p>

Rose smiled into the kiss and pulled back a bit, remembering they were standing right outside of her house where anyone could walk by and see them. "So, where were you?" Shelby asked, grabbing Rose's hand and intertwined their fingers. Rose just shrugged a bit, "A bunch of us went for coffee at the Lima Bean after rehearsal." Shelby tensed for a moment but Rose barely noticed because Kurt had just pulled up into the driveway to drop off Blaine. He stepped out of the car and waved to Kurt as he pulled away from the drive before he turned around and saw his sister and Shelby standing there. Blaine narrowed his eyes at the red head holding his twin's hand. Rose looked between her brother and Shelby with confusion written all over her face. "Mom should be home soon," Blaine muttered as he walked past the two of them and up the steps to the front door. Rose nodded and looked back at Shelby.

"It's okay, Rosie, I have to go study with Ellen for our Geography test coming up. So, if I don't answer any texts or calls, don't freak," Shelby smiled and kissed the corner of Rose's mouth before heading over to her own car. Shelby waved a hand at Rose before pulling out of the driveway and driving off down the street. Rose turned on her heel to see Shelby had left her purse sitting on the steps. She sighed and picked up the bag along with her backpack before walking into the house, trying to find Blaine. "Blaine," Rose called into the house, her voice echoing in the empty foyer. She received no immediate answer and sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She dropped Shelby's purse on the counter and her iPhone slid out of a pocket. Rose moved to pick up the phone when she noticed a text on the front screen.

**Ellen  
><strong>_Thanks for the coffee earlier, babe. "Study" date at 4:30 right?_

Rose felt tightness in the pit of her stomach but couldn't do anything other than put the phone on the table, leaving the message glaring at her. Blaine walked into the room behind his sister and sighed upon seeing the blank stare on Rose's face. "Off in Wonderland, Alice?" His tone was mildly joking. Rose whipped around and fixed a glare on her brother, "It's Underland, read a book." She pushed past Blaine and stormed away from the kitchen and up to her own bedroom, needing to get away from people everywhere. Blaine, a little bit taken aback by his sister's outburst, took a step towards the table and saw the text message on Shelby's cell phone. He felt his blood boil, "I knew that girl at the Lima Bean wasn't just a friend. Cheating _bitch_."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for my lovely fiance, Maddy. She's wonderful. And I'm sorry if this makes you sad.**

**Also, I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

**Except Maddy's heart.**

* * *

><p>Rose and everyone else in the choir room clapped for Rachel as she finished yet another solo, bowed and moved to take her seat next to Finn. For the past few days, Rose had been stuck inside her own head, thinking about that text message she had seen on Shelby's phone. Rose knew Ellen from school; she was a year younger than Shelby and herself. She was about five feet and seven inches tall, with a blonde hair that was cut into a pixie style and big brown eyes. Rose had to admit that she was very pretty. Which made her angrier the more she thought about her being alone with Shelby. After rehearsal Blaine decided to drive Kurt home, leaving his sister in need of a ride home. She walked up to where Santana was pulling her different school books into a backpack.<p>

"Hey, Santana," Rose's voice was quiet. Santana closed her locker and looked at the shorter girl with curious eyes. "I was wondering if you'd be able to drive me home. My brother is off with Kurt and I have no way home," Rose spoke, not taking her eyes off of her hands, which were clasped tightly in front of her. Santana nodded to herself, "Yeah, come on." She hooked her arm around Rose's neck and pulled her close as the two of them left the school towards Santana's car. Rose buckled herself up in the front seat and stared out of the window as Santana stared the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. "So, are you going to tell me what's been bugging you or am I supposed to pretend that nothing is wrong like everyone else?" Rose looked over at Santana with wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Santana sighed to herself and glanced over at the small girl next to her with her shoulder length wavy black hair and expressive hazel eyes. "Rose, something has been off with you since that day at the Lima Bean. I know that we just became friends, or whatever, but you helped me out so I want to help you." Rose sighed and pointed Santana the way to her house but didn't say anything else the rest of the ride there, she was just too caught up in her thoughts. Santana finally stopped the car outside of the Anderson household and looked over at the girl who still stared out of the window. Rose sighed, "I think my girlfriend is cheating on me." Not waiting for a response, Rose got out of the car and started to walk towards her house but stopped at the steps and sat down.

Rose put her head in her hands and sighed to herself, suddenly feeling very tired. Santana climbed out of her car and made her way over to Rose, taking a seat next to her. Rose looked over at Santana just as the Latina slipped an arm though Rose's and held her hand in a comforting grasp. "Why do you think she's cheating on you?" Rose stared at her and Santana's hands as she told her all about the text message and how worried Shelby had been when she returned the cell phone to her. Santana wanted to tell her it sounded like cheating, after all, Santana was kind of an expert on cheating, but she knew that deep down that would hurt Rose if she just flat out told her. All she could do was sigh softly and tell her she was sorry.

Rose just shrugged a bit and laid her head down on Santana's shoulder. Santana allowed her head to lie on top of Rose's and they both closed their eyes, simply enjoying the moment of comfort between the two of them. The peaceful moment passed all too quickly because soon the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway met both girls' ears. Rose opened her eyes to see Shelby's sky blue Volkswagen bug come to a stop right next to Santana's car. Rose sat up straight but kept her hand in Santana's as she watched her girlfriend walk closer, her red hair waving in the light breeze. Shelby's eyes landed on Rose and Santana's clasped hands just as she came to a stop in front of the pair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hi, Shelby," Rose spoke softly, giving her a gentle smile.

"Really? That's how you greet your girlfriend while you're sitting there holding hands and cuddling up with some other girl?" Shelby's voice was harsh and her eyes matched her tone. Rose rolled her eyes and fixed the standing girl with a questioning look, "What are you doing here? Don't you have work today?" Shelby let out a huff of air and rolled her eyes back at her girlfriend, "So, you think that just because I'm a work you can go whoring around with every girl at your new school who bats an eye at you?" Santana stiffened at Rose's side and opened her mouth to say something but Rose gave her hand a squeeze and shook her head when she looked down at her. "I'm not cheating on you, Shelby. Santana is just here because I've had a tough week and she's trying to help me. Besides, I would never cheat. I'm a good person."

Shelby seemed to tense up slightly at the words and her eyes flicked between Rose and Santana before they focused on the latter. "Do you think I could have a moment alone with my girlfriend?" Her tone was rough and cold, so much so that Santana had to look to Rose just to make sure it would be okay for her to give them time alone. Rose gave Santana's hand a gentle squeeze and nodded, "You can go inside if you want." Santana nodded slowly before letting go of Rose's hand and began walking towards the door, casting Shelby a scathing look before walking inside. When she heard the door close, Rose looked up at her girlfriend, "Why are you acting like this? For weeks you've been super possessive, snippy, and downright mean. It's not you. What is going on, baby?" Shelby sighed loudly and pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail, something she only did when she was feeling flustered.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, babe. I really am. I've just been… busy lately and It's all kind of catching up with me." Rose locked eyes with Shelby once she reopened hers, "Busy with what?" The way she asked held almost no genuine curiosity but a sort of '_tell-me-what-I-already-know_' air. Shelby didn't answer right away but crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to say something but at that moment her phone buzzed. She quickly removed it from her pocket, read a text message and her cheeks suddenly flushed. "Who's it from?" Rose asked, looking down to her feet, feeling as though her stomach was bottoming out. Shelby put the phone away and said, "Elle," in a voice that was supposed to sound firm but came out with a small waver. Rose nodded, eyes focused on a small pebble by her converse clad feet, "Want to know when you're going to be over to study?" Once again, Shelby could tell there was a sort of strange tension in Rose's voice. Rose finally stood up and looked Shelby straight in the eye, "Why don't you just tell me the truth? Tell me what's going on so I can stop pretending."

"Pretending what?"

Rose sighed, "That we're okay. That everything is just fine. That we're some kind of modern day girl on girl fairytale." Shelby took a step towards Rose and reached out to run a hand down the shorter girl's cheek but Rose pushed her hand away and started to walk away, closer to where the cars were parked. Shelby followed and put a hand on Rose's shoulder, turning her around, "You know how much we've been through together, Rosie. When you transferred to Crawford, we became best friends. You were the first person I could actually be honest with." Rose sniffled as she felt tears behind her eyes, "Then why aren't you being honest with me right now?" Shelby let out a hard breath and stared at Rose, "What do you want me to say, Rose? Tell what to say and I'll fucking say it!" Rose felt one tear spill down her face but she quickly brushed it away, "Just tell me the truth."

"Fine. Okay. You win. I've been seeing Ellen for about a month now. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry," Shelby whispered, moving closer to Rose only to be stopped by Rose's outstretched hands. "I don't know why. I really don't. I think I just missed you. I went from seeing you everyday to almost never. And she was just there. I'm sorry." Shelby spoke quickly, trying to fully explain herself. Rose shook her head and sighed, "No, Shelby, I get it. I understand. Why would you want to be with me? I'm short and not that pretty but her! She's tall, and pretty and blonde AND SMELLS LIKE A FANCY HOTEL BATHROOM!" Shelby couldn't help but have a small smile spread over her lips but it quickly fell away as she saw Rose's cheeks turn red and her eyes become puffy. "I think you should leave, Shelby," Rose spoke in a shaking voice.

Shelby shook her head, "I'm not leaving like this. You need to hear me out…" Rose shook her head and looked straight at the other girl, "I already heard everything. You cheated on me. That's it, end of story. I think you should go see your girlfriend since I'm not her anymore." Shelby looked as though she wanted to say something more but Rose looked down at her own feet, avoiding her gaze. Shelby nodded curtly and walked away from Rose and climbed into her car, giving Rose one last glance before shaking her head and pulling out of the driveway.

Santana saw Shelby leave through the window by the front door and she came out into the front yard, walking quickly to Rose, who had nestled herself onto the perfectly trimmed grass and began to cry. Rose wiped her eyes repeatedly but couldn't stop the tears from slipping down her face. Santana stood in front of her silent for a minute until she bent at the waist and looked at Rose with sad, comforting eyes, "What can I do?" Rose looked up at the standing girl and sniffled, suddenly feeling like a small child, "I could use a hug." Santana gave her a smile and sat down right next to her before scooping her up in her arms. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's shoulders and sobbed silently into her neck as Santana readjusted her grip on Rose's waist, whispering soothing words into the girl's ear.


End file.
